story of my life
by N0tMyNaM3
Summary: how can she, the one with zero confidence and low self esteem find love again? rated T for occasional swearing.


_Chapter _One

A/N : Hope you enjoy this story loosely based on my true story & do pardon me if I rant too much, I just have this much to get off my stressed out body. _Ps, feel free to correct my mistakes, it helps to improve my English for my national exam!_

* * *

><p>'<em>Hey, Hinata! You're very annoying and disgusting, you know that?' <em>

'…'

'_By the way, it was Sasuke there who said that about you, he just asked me to convey his message. Have a nice day!'_

* * *

><p>"Hinata Hyuuga?"<p>

"Here."

"Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Here."

His very name evoked hatred in my heart as unpleasant memories came back to me.

"Great! Since you both are my top students, Sasuke, you'll be the class president and Hinata will be the vice-president! Any objections from anyone?" Our homeroom teacher, the infamous Anko-sensei chirped with a 'don't you dare object' look.

"Okay! Since no one objects, both Sasuke and Hinata will be our dearly beloved president and vice-president!" Anko-sensei announced as she clapped too enthusiastically and in return, the whole class clapped as well, in courtesy to her infamous glare.

* * *

><p>"Ano, Anko-sensei?" I called out to my homeroom teacher.<p>

"Yes, Hinata?" She turned around to face me with a questioning look.

"Um, I… Could you change the vice-president to someone else…?"

"Is there a reason to that?" Anko-sensei asked with her eyebrows raised.

"Uh, I don't feel comfortable working as the vice-president…"

"Don't feel comfortable working as the vice-president or not comfortable working with Sasuke?"

At her question, my blood froze as I looked up to see her smirking with her arms crossed. She… She saw through my lie.

"I-I…"

I struggled to find logical reasons in my panicking brain on how she was wrong; on how to prove to her that I was not uncomfortable with Sasuke. But to no avail, I just stood rooted to the ground as she laid out her judgement.

"I'll take it that you'll still resume the position of vice-president." With her finishing sentence, she walked off.

As students started to fill up the hallway chattering about their first day of school, I stood out like a sore thumb with no one beside me, all exposed and vulnerable for the whole world to see.

* * *

><p>"I know right! Oh, oh! There was this SUPER hot guy in my class, his name is Sai!"<p>

"You know you have a boyfriend right, Ino?"

"Whatever, Tenten! I still have my rights to admire hot guys!"

"Don't lie Ino-pig, all of us know that your meaning of admire is harass!"

As I started to tune out my best-friends' conversation, negative thoughts assaulted my mind. Words like 'coward', 'annoying' and 'disgusting' started to linger in my mind. My heart clenched, my stomach twisted as bitter memories came back all to me at once.

I looked at Sakura, my pink-haired friend.

'_Why did you even sport this hairstyle? It doesn't even suit you!'_

Then Ino.

'_Since you're ugly, you shouldn't mind it when she voices out her opinion of you being ugly!'_

Lastly, Tenten.

'_Why bother with those two bitches who call themselves your best-friends? They're just jealous of your beauty!'_

"-nata? Earth to Hinata!"

"Huh?" I was pulled out from my negative world by Tenten.

"Gosh Hinata! Were you daydreaming again? I swear I can't stand your daydreaming habits!" Ino groaned as she glared at me as though I owed her a million dollars.

"S-Sorry…" I bowed my head down as I apologised.

"If everything could be solved by saying sorry, there will be no point in having police in this world, Hinata." Sakura mocked as Ino high-fived her.

"O-Okay…"

"It's so boring to joke with you Hinata! Let's go back; recess is going to be over soon." Sakura yawned as if to emphasis her point before standing up and walking off with Ino and Tenten who was throwing a sympathetic look at me.

After they were gone, I felt the tears from before coming back. No matter how much I willed myself to stop crying, the tears kept flowing down my cheeks. Not wanting to attract attention, I stood up immediately and went into the toilet. And for the rest of my recess, I cried my eyes out and ended up with red and swollen eyes.

* * *

><p>AN : Will try my best to update as soon as possible! & sorry for the horrible grammar, haven't wrote stories for AGES!


End file.
